Jane Lynch
|twitter= janemarielynch |imdb= 0528331}} Jane Marie Lynch (*14. Juli 1960 in Dolton, Illinois) ist eine US-amerikanische Autorin, Sängerin, Schauspielerin und Comedian und spielt in Glee Sue Sylvester. Leben Als sie 14 Jahre alt war outete sie sich als homosexuell. Lynch heiratete Ende Mai 2010 die Psychiaterin Lara Embry in Massachusetts, die Trennung der beiden wurde im Juni 2013 bekannt gegeben. Laut Gerichtsakten verlangt Embry mehr als 1.1 Millionen Ehegattenunterhalt pro Jahr von Jane. Die Scheidung der beiden wurde im Oktober 2014 vollzogen, wobei Embry 1.2 Millionen Ehegattenunterhalt erhält. Am 08. Dezember 2013 wurde Jane mit dem Trevor Hero Award für ihre unerschüttliche Unterstützung der Gleichheit von LGBT-Leuten geehrt. Karriere Seit 1988 arbeitet Jane als Schauspielerin, als Nebendarstellerin, in verschiedenen Filmproduktionen. Seit ihrer Rolle der Christy Cummings im Spielfilm "Best in Show" in dem Jahr 2000, wurden ihre Rollen bedeutender, und mehr in den Vordergrund der Produktionen gestellt. Sie arbeitete ebenfalls für diverse Fernsehproduktionen, häufig nur in ein bis zwei Folgen je Fernsehserie. Sie trat in mehr als 60 Produktionen auf und wurde so zu einer bekannten Darstellerin, obwohl sie nie die Hauptrolle übernahm. Sie ist ein Mitglied der Theatergruppe "The Second City" und arbeitete dort in verschiedenen Theaterstücken, so im Jahr 1998, wo sie im selbstverfassten Stück "Oh Sister, My Sister" spielte. Im Film "Another Cinderella Story" sang sie 2004 das Lied Hold 4 You im Soundtrack. 2010 erhielt sie den Emmy, 2011 den Golden Globe Award für ihre Nebenrolle in der Fernsehserie Glee. Dort war sie von 2009 bis 2015 als die eifersüchtige Cheerleader-Trainerin Sue Sylvester zu sehen. Am 04. September 2013 erhielt sie einen Stern auf dem Hollywood Walk of Fame für ihre Arbeit als Schauspielerin. In der FOX-Serie "Murder Police" lieh sie einem Charakter ihre Stimme, bis die Serie am 08. Oktober 2013 gecancelt wurde. Im Juli 2013 begann sie mit der Moderation von NBCs "Hollywood Game Night" und gewann im August 2014 sogar einen Emmy dafür. Von 2015 bis 2016 war Lynch als Amy in der CBS-Komedie "Angel from Hell" zu sehen. Lynch kehrt nach einer siebenjährigen Abwesenheit als Diana zu "Criminal Minds" zurück. Sie soll in zwei Episoden erscheinen, die im Frühjahr 2017 ausgestrahlt werden. Filmografie Kino *1988: Taxi Killer *1988: Ich bin Du (Vice Versa) *1993: Auf der Flucht (The Fugitive) *1993: Crazy Instinct (Fatal Instinct) *2000: Best in Show *2002: Collateral Damage – Zeit der Vergeltung (Collateral Damage) *2004: Plötzlich verliebt (Sleepover) *2004: Aviator (The Aviator) *2005: Jungfrau (40), männlich, sucht… (The 40 Year-Old Virgin) *2006: Ricky Bobby – König der Rennfahrer (Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby) *2007: Alvin und die Chipmunks – Der Kinofilm (Alvin and the Chipmunks, Stimme) *2008: Tru Loved *2008: Another Cinderella Story *2008: The Rocker – Voll der (S)Hit (The Rocker) *2008: Adventures of Power *2009: Spring Breakdown *2009: Vorbilder?! (Role Models) *2009: Julie & Julia *2009: (Traum)Job gesucht (Post Grad) *2009: Mr. Troop Mom - Das verrückte Feriencamp (Mr. Troop Mom) *2011: Paul – ein Alien auf der Flucht (Paul) *2012: Die Stooges – Drei Vollpfosten drehen ab (The Three Stooges) *2012: Ralph reichts (Wreck-It Ralph) (Stimme von Sergeant Calhoun) *2013: Scheidungsschaden inklusive (A.C.O.D.) *2013: Nix wie weg – vom Planeten Erde (Escape from Planet Earth, Stimme von Io) *2013: Afternoon Delight *2015: After the Reality *2015: Angel from Hell Serien *2000: Gilmore Girls (Folge 1x10) *2001–2002: Eine himmlische Familie (7th Heaven, 4 Folgen) *2001: King of Queens (Folge 4x12) *2004: Friends (Folge 10x15) *2004: Arrested Development (2 Folgen) *2004: Monk (Folge 2x15) *2004: Veronica Mars (Folge 1x06) *2004-2014: Two and a Half Men *2005: Weeds – Kleine Deals unter Nachbarn (Weeds, Folge 1x04) *2005–2009: The L Word – Wenn Frauen Frauen lieben (The L Word, 15 Folgen) *2006–2008: Criminal Minds (5 Folgen) *2006–2008: Boston Legal (4 Folgen) *2006: Desperate Housewives (Folge 2x14) *2008: Psych (Folge 3x06) *2009-2015: Glee *2010: iCarly (Folge 4x02 „iSams Mom“) *2015: Girl Meets World (Folge 1x19) *2015: Portlandia (1 Folge) TV-Shows *seit 2013: Hollywood Game Night Synchronisation Sie wird meistens von den Sprecherinnen Heike Schroetter ("Two and A Half Man", "iCarly") oder Kerstin Sanders-Dornseif ("Glee") synchronisiert. Diskographie Soundtracks *2003: A Mighty Wind *2008: Another Cinderella Story Für Glee Alben *2010: Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna *2010: Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers *2015: Glee: The Music, The Hurt Locker *2015: Glee: The Music, Child Star *2015: Glee: The Music, The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester *2015: Glee: The Music, Dreams Come True EPs *2014: Opening Night (EP) Trivia *Sie hat zwei Hunde und zwei Katzen: einen Lhasa Apso namens Oliva, einen Wheaten Terrier namens Georgie, eine grau getigerte Katze namens Geta und eine rot getigerte namens Riley. *Ihre Lieblingszeile von Sue ist: "Das ist, was sie über einen jungen Mann in Chicago im Jahre 1871 sagten, der dachte, er würde der Milchkuh einer Mrs. O'Leary einen harmlosen Streich spielen. Er hat erfolgreich ihre Blähungen gezündet, und eine Stadt brannte, William. Dieser junge Terrorist fuhr fort, der erste homosexuelle Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten, Abraham Lincoln, zu werden". *Ihr Vater, Frank Lynch, ein Banker, ist irischer und ihre Mutter, Eileen Lynch, eine Hausfrau und Sekretärin, ist schwedisch-irischer Herkunft. *Sie ist katholisch. *Sie setzt sich für die Rechte der Homosexuellen ein. *Sie ist auf dem rechten Ohr taub. *In der Mitte ihrer ersten Aufführung stieg sie aus. *Sie liebt Kaffee und die erste Tasse am Morgen muss perfekt sein. Sie kann es immer und immer wieder tun. *Ihr Hund trägt eine Windel. *Sie hat Angst vor Aufzügen. *Sie bringt ihre Bettlaken in die Reinigung. *Sie performte 2003 all ihren eigenen Gesang und ihr Gitarrenspiel in "A Mighty Wind". *Sie schrieb und spielte in dem preisgekrönten Stück "Oh, Sister, My Sister!". *Ihre Lieblingsfilme sind: "The Crossing Guard", "Ninotschka", "The Big Lebowski", "Zoolander" und "Private Benjamin". *Sie ist die größte ihrer Castkollegen. *Sie hatte vom 14. Mai bis 14. Juli 2013 ihr Broadwaydebut als Miss Hannigan in einem Revival des 1977 Musicals "Annie". *Leute nennen sie manchmal "Janer" und "Janie". Videos thumb|left|150px thumb|right|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|right|150px Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1 Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S4 Kategorie:Cast S5 Kategorie:Cast S6 Kategorie:Homosexuelle Darsteller